<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>刺青 by Naokogr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882465">刺青</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr'>Naokogr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于卡暗部纹身的脑洞<br/>些微带卡提及</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>刺青</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     纹身针刺破卡卡西皮肤的那一刻，他就想喊出来。并不是说有多疼，毕竟大臂肌肉结实，皮肤比起其他地方也更厚更不敏感，是最合适纹身的地方。但当针把墨水送进皮肤的一瞬间，他真切感到进暗部是个不可回头的决定——无论是这个即将跟到死的纹身也罢，还是说暗部本身代表的意义也罢，都将一辈子沉重地箍紧他。</p><p>     当然，他也不想回头。比起见死多于见生的未来，他更不愿去回想同伴为他流下的止不住的血。</p><p>    只要自己动作快，就不会再有人意识到自己，甚至是认出自己。死人，是任务中最为安心的存在。</p><p>     针还在高速移走。纹身师傅说，之前暗部都是直接让人用章摁在胳膊上。但是容易糊，后续回收时也不好辨认身份，而且也显得很没人性。卡卡西心想，刺上这么一个永远洗不掉的东西难道就更尊重了？不过还是为了方便寻找确认尸体罢了。也能理解，忍者的尸体就是无声的宝藏，有些死掉的忍者比活着时更有价值。他摸了摸自己的左眼球，无不嘲讽地想，自己以后也即将成为他人眼中生不如死的悬赏物。</p><p>     虽然他已经生不如死很久。但是他不能真的去死。真的死掉的话，带土的眼睛就会被浪费。前段时间他曾有想过把带土的眼睛还给宇智波家族。富岳族长听后，难以捉摸地盯着歪戴护额的他，缓缓地说:“不必了，族里也没有人是少一只眼睛需要补上的。”他又叹了一口气，拍了拍卡卡西的头，“好好珍惜吧。”</p><p>     所以他又怎么能轻易死掉。他拥有着比生命更珍贵的东西。想到这他垂下手，攥紧拳头放在大腿上。纹身嗡嗡的声音催眠一样绕在耳边，他脑海里又浮现出那本《忍者的死法》的封面。他恨这样，痛苦总是犹犹豫豫，时断时续地勒紧他，一头压在神无毗桥的巨石下，一头系在倒下的琳身上。他在中间被随时拉扯，却就是断不了气。他摇摇头，想赶走轻易就漫上胸膛的窒息感，手又不自觉地重新摸上了眼球。他在不自觉地颤抖。师傅担心地瞅了一眼他，纹身进程此时已过大半。“快好了。”师傅又低头瞄了一眼这个个头不高的白发少年，用安慰的口吻对他说。“没事。”卡卡西平静地回应。随着刺青开始来回地涂抹加固图案，他从窒息感中逐渐回神，开始感到自己的心随着针点点顿顿的穿刺变得平静下来，仿佛那针不仅把他的皮肤当作画布在描绘，还在缝合他焦虑的情绪和分离的灵魂。它们终于重合在了一起，灵魂不再飘在头顶，情绪不再撕裂身体。它们总算，重新归位，以这刺青，以这刺青代表的未来。</p><p>     “好了。”师傅小心地擦去渗出来的血珠，递给他一管小小的药膏。“今天记得不要沾水，明天和后天抹它就行了，每半天一次。这是为了固色，也是为了加速伤口愈合。”卡卡西扭过左臂，盯着新添的红色图案，他感到一丝宽慰————自己有了另一个归宿，即使这归宿显而易见的没有善终。纹身师傅注视这个少年平静的表情，他想说什么，却又觉得没必要。他把少年送出门，像以往送纹完身的新暗部成员一样，对着少年的背影喃喃念了一句:</p><p>     “祝您武运昌隆，平安归家。”</p><p>     少年脚步一顿，微微低头致意，随即快步离开，银白色的头发在黑暗的走道中泛着微光，新添的纹身擦出红色的残影。门随即吱呀关上，不再有光亮透出，也不再有影子投映。黑暗的走道上空无一人，少年已前往接受任务的地方。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>